


Контроль над рождаемостью - метод клана Учиха

by Honocho



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кланы всегда готовы пойти на самые крайние меры, чтобы защитить свою родословную. Саске и Сакуре придется испытать это на собственной шкуре</p>
            </blockquote>





	Контроль над рождаемостью - метод клана Учиха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Uchiha Guide to Population Control](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/157835) by aishuu. 



Учиха Саске имел очень четкое представление о том, какой должна быть его жизнь, и каждый раз, когда его хорошо продуманные планы рушились, он слегка психовал. А поскольку планы его редко когда исполнялись так, как было идеально рассчитано, можно с уверенностью сказать, что последний Учиха был полным психом.  
Но он вообще не думал об этом в тот момент, когда его руки легли поверх футболки Харуно Сакуры. У нее были маленькие груди, но они замечательно легли в ладони. Он слегка сжал их, вызывая у Сакуры стон одобрения, и она соблазнительно прижалась к нему всем телом.  
Им было по восемнадцать, и они оба до сих пор были девственниками. Для жизни, которую вели шиноби, это было удивительно. Саске не мог дождаться того момента, когда же, наконец, он лишит девственности свою подружку, и судя по требовательному сопению Сакуры, она тоже.  
Сакура была напористой девушкой, и не хотела просто сидеть, позволяя ему делать всю работу одному. Саске благодарно застонал, когда она проникла рукой в его трусы и потянула за член. Сакура погладила его снова, и хотя Саске чувствовал себя просто восхитительно, никакого физического ответа не было.  
Саске, увлеченно покусывавший шею Сакуры, потерся о ее руку, и его начало терзать смутное беспокойство.  
Сакура погладила пальцем мягкую головку члена, но так и не получила никакого вознаграждения. Обнаружив, что ничего не происходит, она посмотрела на Саске с возрастающим недоумением.  
Учиха возмечтал, чтобы пол под ним разверзся, и он бы провалился. Он слышал истории про парней, у которых были проблемы с эрекцией, но даже представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь окажется одним из них.  
— Ебать... — пробормотал Саске.  
— Н-да, именно это мы как раз и не делаем, — мрачно ответила Харуно.  
Ему понадобилось пятнадцать минут, чтобы успокоить Сакуру и привести веские доводы в свою защиту. Да, он считает ее привлекательной. Да, он хотел с ней дикого секса по-обезьяньи. Нет, он не латентный гомосексуалист. Нет, он вовсе не влюблен в Карин. Нет, его не били недавно по яйцам.

Тащиться в Конохский госпиталь было совсем не тем занятием, которое Саске запланировал на эту ночь, но лучше было добровольно согласиться, чем попасть в госпиталь через реанимацию. Сакура перестала бить только Наруто, и теперь выбивала сопли из всех, кто ее раздражал. Учиха собирал свои собственные справедливо нажитые синяки и шишки после того, как имел неосторожность разозлить ее, и предпочитал по возможности не пополнять коллекцию. Крохотной части Саске было любопытно, не превратится ли он, в конечном счете, в вечно битого супруга.  
Сакура ничего не сказала медикам, дежурящим в ночную смену в госпитале, а те были достаточно умны, чтобы не спрашивать ее, что она делает здесь в свободное от работы время. Саске было унизительно следовать за ней в смотровую комнату, но это было лучше, чем альтернатива.  
— Садись, — сказала Харуно, указав на смотровой стол. — Если с тобой что-то не так в физическом плане, я намерена устранить это.  
«А если нет, то я намерен устранить тебя», — возникла не озвученная мысль в голове Учихи.  
Он молча сидел на смотровом столе, пока Сакура проводила исследование. Может быть, Саске и был гениальным шиноби, но он совершенно не разбирался в медицинских дзюцу. Его работой было наносить повреждения, а не устранять их. Он понятия не имел, что делала Сакура странно выглядящим диагностическим инструментарием и своей светящейся чакрой, кроме пары анализов крови.  
«Сакура собралась мне отомстить, выбирая самые большие иглы», — подумал Учиха, потирая руку. Она даже не озадачилась залечить рану от пункции, а вместо этого пришлепнула сверху пластырь с дурацким смайликом. Но Саске знал, что лучше не жаловаться.  
В конце концов, Сакура встала напротив него, нахмурившись.  
— Я не могу ничего найти! — удрученно воскликнула она. — Циркуляция чакры нормальная, но ты не реагируешь на внешние сексуальные стимуляции.  
Саске заерзал.  
— Может, мы что-то делали неправильно? — неубедительно предположил он.  
— Ты восемнадцатилетний парень. Твои стояки могли сподвигнуть тебя на мастурбацию хотя бы от скуки.  
Несмотря на резкие слова, выглядела Сакура задумчиво.  
— Я думаю, нам нужно попробовать что-то еще.  
Прежде, чем у Саске появился хотя бы шанс спросить, что же это может быть за «что-то еще», Сакура расстегнула его штаны и встала перед ним на колени. Порой Учиха развлекался фантазиями о «плохой медсестричке» с участием Сакуры, но минет в смотровой госпиталя как-то не приходил ему в голову.  
И ничего не произошло. Маленький Саске даже не дрогнул, не говоря уж о том, чтобы встать, несмотря на то, что находился в старательном горячем влажном рту.  
Учиха Саске не мог оставить этого просто так.

Ясным ранним утром Цунаде сидела за своим столом. Ранним для нее, а для остальных это было обычное рабочее время. Шизуне удалось подкупить ее обещанием свободного уик-энда, если она отработает положенные Хокаге часы.  
Все это страшно раздражало, и когда дверь без стука распахнулась, Цунаде вскинула голову и едва не зарычала на посетителя, стиснув пальцами столешницу и мечтая метнуть стол в незваного гостя. Но увидев, что посетитель не кто иной, как Харуно Сакура, Цунаде замерла, предчувствуя неладное.  
Сакура выглядела ужасно, с кругами под глазами и слегка растрепанными волосами. Она была одета во вчерашнюю одежду, а выражение ее лица было раздраженным и обеспокоенным одновременно.  
— Могу я получить у вас срочную консультацию по медицинскому вопросу?  
Цунаде кивнула, давая Сакуре возможность рассказать о том, что случилось прошлым вечером. Желание поржать над тем, что последний Учиха оказался импотентом, Цунаде с трудом, но все же подавила — слишком симпатизировала своей ученице, чтобы позволить себе подобное поведение. Она сама когда-то была молодой и упрямой, и знала, что такое любовное фиаско, когда понравившийся парень не считает тебя сексуально привлекательной, конечно, унижает достоинство и глубоко разочаровывает. Не то, чтобы у самой Цунаде случалось что-то подобное, но она довольно красочно могла себе представить такое развитие сюжета.  
Хотя Сакура тщательно это скрывала, но ее явно интересовало, а не в ней ли самой проблема? Цунаде знала, что такого просто не может быть. Харуно была единственной девушкой, которую Учиха когда-либо признает, и не нужно быть Хокаге, чтобы понять, насколько они идеальная пара. Если у Саске проблемы с производительностью, то дело вовсе не в Сакуре.  
Или в ней? Было что-то знакомое в этой ситуации, оно скреблось на задворках сознания, и Цунаде нахмурилась, пытаясь откопать хоть что-то в своей памяти.  
Сакура вынесла медицинское заключение с клиническим профессионализмом, но сейчас была растеряна и выглядела так, будто находилась на грани нервного срыва.  
— А потом он сказал, что, может быть, мы делали что-то неправильно. Но я никогда не занималась этим раньше, так откуда я могу знать, правильно ли я делала минет? Это же просто лизание и сосание, что здесь может быть трудного? — пролепетала она.  
Хокаге не планировала узнавать такие подробности о сексуальной жизни своей ученицы. Она прервала лепет Сакуры — иначе не оставалось никакой возможности обдумать возникшую проблему.  
Цунаде вернулась в воспоминания о том дне, когда, еще до встречи с Даном, она попыталась соблазнить Учиху Рюу, и потерпела неудачу. Парень был божественно красив, как и все мужчины клана Учиха, и она решила перепихнуться с ним по-быстрому, безо всяких обязательств.  
Как вариант рассматривалась только одна причина, почему он отверг ее — она была плоскогрудой. Рюу был единственным мужчиной, кто оказался в состоянии противостоять ей. Она дулась целую неделю, пока Кохару не объяснила ей...  
Ага! Так вот почему...  
— Это потому, что он Учиха, — сказала Цунаде, в конце концов, поняв, в чем дело. — С кем у Саске был первый поцелуй?  
— Я первая, кого он поцеловал, — ответила Сакура, не понимая, почему Хокаге этим интересуется.  
— Правда? А мне кажется, я помню какую-то смутную историю про него и Наруто...  
— Это не в счет! — запротестовала Харуно. — Это был ненастоящий поцелуй, скорее случайный удар.  
— Видимо, настоящий, — безжалостно констатировала Цунаде. — Я предлагаю твоему несостоявшемуся любовничку проштудировать клановые записи, если ты хочешь иметь нечто большее, чем... кхм... церебральные отношения.  
— Но как его первый поцелуй может быть связан с неспособностью к эрекции? Это ведь не превращает его в гея, разве не так? Он клялся, что не гей...  
И тут Цунаде все же заржала. Это было недостойно женщины ее возраста и положения, но ситуация была слишком комична.  
— Тебе нужно поговорить с Учихой, — сказала она, прежде чем снова разразиться смехом.  
Сакура гневно уставилась на свою хохочущую наставницу, но предпочла промолчать. У Цунаде рука была тяжелее.

Саске не любил сюрпризы, потому что в его представлении они всегда дурно заканчивались. Самыми большими неожиданностями в его жизни было, когда Итачи вырезал весь клан, когда в Лесу Смерти появился Орочимару, и то, что Наруто является джинчурики Кьюби, и все они были физически болезненны для него. Так что никто не осудил бы Учиху за то, что он не любил сюрпризы.  
Когда едва ли не дымящаяся Сакура постучала в его дверь около десяти утра, он был капризен и сварлив. Саске почти не спал после своего унизительного «свидания» с ней. В звуках ее звонкой дроби по дереву ему слышался собственный похоронный марш.  
На секунду у него возникло подсознательное желание сбежать, выпрыгнув из окна, чтобы она его не нашла. У Харуно был ключ от его апартаментов — это было одним из условий испытательного срока после его возвращения, чтобы все члены команды имели беспрепятственный доступ в дом — и ее не остановит то, что Учиха не откроет дверь. В свете нынешнего затруднительного положения побег казался не трусостью, а разумным тактическим отступлением.  
Но если он сбежит, у Сакуры лишь будет больше времени для кипения. Саске неохотно открыл дверь, сразу продуманно отойдя на шаг, чтобы Харуно не сбила его с ног в своем нетерпении попасть в дом.  
Та выбросила вперед руку и мгновенно ухватила Саске за шиворот. Учиха мог бы увернуться, но сейчас он был в такой глубокой немилости, что не посмел сделать ничего, чтобы противостоять.  
— Где ваши клановые записи? — с ходу налетела на него Сакура.  
Саске моргнул, не понимая вопроса.  
— Какие именно? Здесь несколько библиотек различной тематики, разбросанных по всему кварталу Учих.  
Харуно задумчиво покусала губу.  
— А там есть что-нибудь из клановой медицинской истории?  
— Конечно, есть, — ответил Саске, начиная раздражаться. — Но ты же не думаешь, что это как-то связано с Шаринганом?  
Сакура пожала плечами, и ее пальцы слегка расслабились. Однако не настолько, чтобы окончательно выпустить его рубашку из захвата.  
— Цунаде-сама объяснила, что причина в принадлежности к вашему клану... — Сакура покраснела, опустив глаза. — Она сказала — это потому, что ты Учиха.  
Прошлая ночь была худшей в жизни Саске, но сегодня он решил бороться до конца.  
— Ты говорила об этом с Цунаде?!  
— Я попросила о медицинской консультации!  
— А как насчет врачебной тайны?  
— Не тогда, когда это в твоих же собственных интересах! Если у тебя нет эрекции, ты не сможешь возродить клан!  
С Учихи было достаточно. Он поднял руку, ухватил Сакуру за запястье и осторожно сжал, изъявляя желание, чтобы она его отпустила.  
Ее хватка медленно разжалась, и он выпустил ее руку.  
— Ты думаешь, я не знаю? Но меня вовсе не радует, что теперь половина Конохи будет в курсе моей проблемы.  
— Это же всего лишь Цунаде! — запротестовала Сакура.  
— А от нее это станет известным Шизуне, от Шизуне узнает Генма, а уж этот своим длинным языком разнесет на всю Коноху! — зарычал Саске.  
Мысль о том, что некоторые люди — Наруто! — услышат о его половой несостоятельности, вызвала жгучее желание убить кого-нибудь. Или себя. Возможно, повторить резню клана Учиха по всей деревне было не такой уж плохой идеей.  
— Так дай мне ваши клановые записи, и, возможно, мы сможем решить эту проблему! — огрызнулась Сакура в ответ. — Я обещаю, что по секрету скажу Ино, как ты великолепен в постели, и это перебьет любые сплетни Генмы!  
В такие моменты, как этот, Саске страшно жалел о том, что вернулся в Коноху. Может быть, Кумо согласилась бы принять его вместе с его славной родословной в свои ряды?

В конце концов, они обнаружили медицинские записи в бывшем доме ныне покойного офицера ветеринарного контроля. Сакура не смогла понять, почему они оказались именно там, но она всегда подозревала, что логика клана Учиха не имела ничего общего с логикой всего остального мира.  
После раскопок в пыльных зданиях Саске извлек на свет три коробки, содержащие все клановое древо и детальную программу размножения Учих. Сакура знала, что обычно Учихи женились только на своих (и безумие Итачи свалила бы как раз таки на инбридинг —скрещивание между людьми, связанными родством в пределах одного клана — если бы это не подразумевало, что и ее во всем идеальный Саске может страдать от той же проблемы), но она не понимала, как они умудрялись делать это на протяжении более века.  
Харуно заставила последнего представителя клана Учих тащить все три коробки обратно в его дом, упирая на то, что лучше изучать все это в более комфортных условиях. На самом же деле она надеялась, что они найдут решение проблемы быстро, и собиралась оказаться в этот момент поближе к кровати.  
Быстрое дзюцу воздуха Саске (он отказывался признаться, что содрал его у Наруто) сдуло пыль, и они принялись вскрывать свитки. В них содержалась информация начиная со всего, что касалось Шарингана, до обеспечения истинного кланового совершенства лицевых черт. Уродливые Учихи не имели права на существование, это было основным требованием генетики клана. Никому из посторонних никогда бы не пришло в голову, что они использовали пруд в задней части квартала, чтобы топить в нем младенцев, не прошедших тест на красоту.  
Во второй коробке Сакура, наконец, нашла то, что искала. Она моргнула, проверяя — не обманывают ли ее глаза, и перечитала еще раз, чтобы убедиться, что не ошиблась.  
— Саске, ты знал, что ваш клан использовал запечатывание детей?  
— Запечатывание?  
— Это указано в вашей клановой программе по размножению, — сказала она и зачитала вслух несколько строк из свитка:  
— «Наряду с гарантией развития Шарингана печать также гарантирует, что мужчина будет бессилен со всеми, кроме той особы, с которой у него был первый поцелуй». Зачем они это сделали?  
Саске не знал, что и думать.  
— Может, чтобы защитить чистоту крови? Они не хотели рисковать, чтобы вокруг бегала куча ублюков-полукровок Учих.  
Если бы Наруто присутствовал сейчас здесь, он бы непременно высказался по этому поводу, но Сакура не хотела влезать не в свое дело.  
— «Если произошел несчастный случай, и вышло так, что поцелуй был украден, старейшина клана способен устранить нарушение», но здесь не сказано, как.  
Ну да. Несчастный случай. Например, случайное соприкосновение губами с глупым, любящим рамен блондином, которого просто толкнули ему прямо в лицо.  
«О, Ками, нет!» — подумал Учиха, и разрозненные кусочки соединились в единое целое. Кто-то наверху действительно ненавидел его.  
— Конечно, здесь этого нет. Старейшина клана передавал дзюцу своему последователю в устной форме, чтобы его никто не мог украсть, — с горечью произнес он.  
Если бы члены совета старейшин были живы, они бы смогли отменить эту случайную связь Саске с Наруто, но... да. Это была еще одна причина, чтобы ненавидеть своего брата.  
— Неужели такие случаи были редкостью? Ведь большинство членов вашего клана были очень привлекательными.  
Саске неожиданно вспомнил, как старший брат предупреждал его, что у всех маленьких девочек есть вши, и если вдруг какая-нибудь из них поцелует его, он должен сказать об этом немедленно, чтобы успеть применить противоядие. И это напомнило ему...  
— У Итачи была невеста до того, как он всех убил, — сказал он. — Мне было около пяти, когда состоялась помолвка.  
Харуно поморщилась.  
— Это так в духе клана — устраивать браки до полового созревания, чтобы исключить любую возможность вливания чужой крови, — сказала она. — Ну, а на тебе где находится эта печать?  
Наличие такой печати стало для Саске новостью.  
— Единственной печатью на мне была печать Орочимару, но Итачи уничтожил ее.  
— Значит, скорее всего, эта — скрытая. Она может быть у тебя под языком или на внутренней поверхности щеки во рту, или... — Сакура покраснела, представив, где печать могла бы располагаться, — под твоей мошонкой, или где-то еще, в каком-то месте, которое ты не можешь видеть, и где она незаметна для окружающих.  
И тут вдруг ее озарило, где печать, скорее всего, была поставлена на самом деле.  
Сакура заставила Учиху наклонить голову и раздвинула его волосы, пытаясь рассмотреть кожу. В другое время она бы наслаждалась близостью, но сейчас ее больше интересовало, подтвердится ли ее внезапная догадка. Харуно не могла рассмотреть саму форму печати, но черные чернила там определенно были.  
— Здесь что-то есть, но я не могу рассмотреть, что именно, — сообщила она. — Значит, получается, раз печать существует, и ты поцеловал Наруто... ты теперь можешь заниматься сексом только с Наруто?!  
Ужасная свинцовая тяжесть наполнила ее живот.  
— Меня никогда не привлекали парни! — возмутился Саске.  
И тогда Сакура решилась. Она не собиралась довольствоваться одной лишь платонической любовью.  
— Ну что ж. Подойдем к этому процессу творчески, — Харуно схватила Саске за руку и решительно потащила по направлению к дому, где обитал Узумаки. — Держу пари, Наруто не откажется от секса втроем.  
Саске открыл рот, чтобы бурно возразить, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то аргументы в поддержку того, что просить этого идиота трахаться с ними вовсе не стоит. Должен же быть какой-то способ уничтожения печати, даже если это будет означать, что придется обрить голову, чтобы ее увидеть.  
Учиха даже успел подумать, что мог бы поселиться где-нибудь подальше, чтобы в уединении прожить остаток жизни бобылем. Но если выбирать между тем, чтобы просто обрить башку, и тем, чтобы навсегда покориться обету безбрачия — выбор был совершенно очевиден.  
— Подожди, — Саске взрыл землю сандалиями, чтобы остановить Сакуру, и дернул ее в противоположном направлении. — В это время он, скорее всего, зависает в Ичираку.  
Сакура моргнула, еще раз, и Учиха уж было подумал, что она передумала. Но девушка многообещающе ухмыльнулась и обвила рукой его талию.  
— Думаю, нам все-таки будет лучше заниматься сексом втроем, чем согласиться на целомудренную чистую любовь до конца своих дней.  
— Чертов Какаши! Его влияние, — обвиняющее буркнул ей в ответ Саске.


End file.
